regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 130
]] Recap It is Dragon Mating season in Bergshire again. As such Shenanigans is mostly empty today with everyone else in hiding, with only one patron in the bar other than the party (a grizzled scarred drunk). Professor Waddlebottoms & Terra play cards. Wiglaf the Barbarians is trying to convince Ventus & Drakeo to leave the room. An ill Bronze Dragon, Brian, pops it's head into Shenanigans and talks with Desmond. The Dragon hires the party to be shrunk down to kill whatever infection is inside. Desmond shrinks the party with a magic object then puts them in the Dragon's Ear. In the ear they a ear mites inside the walls of the ear cannal. As the ear mite comes out, the party kill it. The Dragon Sneezes and the room shakes, but it is slow motion for the party. There are more ear mites in the walls, but Wiglaf the Barbarians just stabs them dead. The party head into the lungs to fix the sinus. They find a viral mass and Wiglaf destroys 5 of them. The Dragon Sneezes and Terra & Average Joe also go flying, but Terra is caught by Ventus. Average Joe is launched into the upper respiratory system. An eyeball and a sphincter appear nearby, Brudella the Wise, in the walls of the lungs. Brudella the Wise demands the party leave their dragon. The party refuse and the creature disappears. The party go to find Joe then continue on. They end up in the stomach to see what they can do about the stomach ache. They spot bone spines on the ground and Professor Waddlebottoms gets trapped in one, but he soon escapes. A bunch of stomache bile starts to build up and the party flees the stomache. The party arrive at a tumorous organ. They confront the creature calling itself Brudella the Wise. Brudella demands the party again, and tries to bribe them. The party refuse and are attacked by bugs nearby. The party attack the minons of Brudella. During the fight Brudella notices Ventus's dragon puppet and thinks it is a real dragon, so steals it. Ventus & Wiglaf gives chase, and Wiglaf kills the bug. Wiglaf picks up the puppet, Drakeo, and is glad it is saved from that abusive Ventus. Ventus pulls out a grandmother puppet and fools Wiglaf into thinking the puppet is his grandmother, so he returns the dragon puppet. After the bugs are defeated, Brudella the Wise talks again. The party make a deal, that Brudella take Drakeo and leave the Bronze Dragon Brian. Brudella the Wise controls a large worm. Ventus casts ventriloquism after he removed the puppet and throws it towards the worm. The worm leaves with the puppet miniature dragon. The party is then coughed out of dragon along with the tumorous organ, onto the ground outside. The party jump off the tumorous organ as Borch Thunderbowls picks up and puts it in the stew. The party are still tiny, so they try to attract the attention of people. First Layla then Lizzy. Lizzy keeps the party safe until the spell wears off and everyone returns to normal size. The party report in to Desmond and Brian. Brian pays the party as promised, plus extra, so each party member gets 170 gold. Borch finds Drakeo in the stew and returns it to Ventus. Experience 1750 exp each *Terra levels up Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Bartender * Lizzy - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Hunter * Layla - Daughter of Owners of Shenanigans, Wizard Student * Borch Thunderbowls - Chef at Shenanigans, * Bronze Dragon, Brian * Parasite, Brudella the Wise Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes